1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating device, particularly to a correct exposure annunciation device for a computer flash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a correct exposure annunciating device, which is made to indicate completion of the light adjusting action of a computer flash unit, has been known. The conventional correct exposure annunciating device, however, detects a signal generated at a flash unit, for example, a signal to stop a light emission and makes an indication in response to said signal. It has a shortcoming in that even if an improper photograph is made, as an example, a slit shape exposure is made, such an erroneous indication is made that a normal flash photograph is made.